Dark Woods Circus
by jellomello143
Summary: It was flier that read:Come To The Dark Woods Circus! Keep Following The Path. Last Night In Town: Free Admission It's Fun! I nearly screamed as I looked up into a very tall mans face, his face taking on a grin that looked as if his whole face were to split in half at any second now, while a wild look took over his eyes that made you want to avoid as much as possible.


**This is a new story I'm workin on along with my otha stories, i hope ya like it! **

Chapter 1

Dark Woods Circus

"I'm going for a walk," I called out to my parents but of course they weren't paying any attention to me, I mean, when do they ever? They were paying attention to my two younger brother and sister that are twins and always get what they want.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before turning on my heal and walking down the dirt road. The car had broken down a few miles out from this small town in the middle of the woods in the middle of nowhere. We were completely lost but luckily a nice man came and picked us up before it got dark since the sun was already setting.

I strolled down the dirt road, looking around even though there really wasn't anything to see. I mean there were only 5 small buildings: The bar, the restaurant, the barber shop, a motel, and a clothing store. Really, this place was like a dead ghost town.

There was a path that lead to the woods and I was curious so, being me, I took the path into the woods, not really caring where it would take me, I mean, things couldn't get any stranger right?

Wrong.

I walked slowly down the dirt path, looking around at the moss covered trees, the tall green grass, and the rabbits running into their holes. The sound of giggling little kids fills the air around me and I look up to see four little kids running, laughing, and playing tag I guess.

Some kind of paper drops out of the last kids back pocket and floats to the ground. I quickly walk over to it and pick it up. I don't even give it a glance, I just hold it up.

"Hey kid, you dropped something," but the kid and his friends were already long gone, I couldn't even hear their loud giggling anymore. I shrugged and looked at the paper. It was flier that read:

**Come To The Dark Woods Circus!**

**Keep Following The Path.**

**Last Night In Town: Free Admission**

**It's Fun!**

Above it was a red and white circus tent that had two extremely tall people standing in front of it, both the boy and the girl were grinning at the camera.

_I guess I could go, it's not like anyone's going to care about how long I'm gone anyways. _I thought to myself as I started walking farther down the dirt path until I came across a giant red and white circus tent that was as tall as the trees that surrounded it.

I looked up at the giant circus tent before a large shadow covered me. I turned around and nearly screamed as I looked up into a very tall mans face, his face taking on a grin that looked as if his whole face were to split in half at any second now, while a wild look took over his eyes that made you want to avoid as much as possible.

"Are you here to see the show?" The man asked me and I only nodded. If possible the grin on his face got larger and looked twice as freaky then it did before "Good," the creepy man chuckled "Tonight's the last act, I hope you enjoy it," With that the creepy guy opened the tents flap.

"Welcome to the Dark Woods Circus. Have fun," and with that I walked in, the tent flap closing behind me. There was no one there. Not one person. Ignoring the creepiness of the area, I took a seat three rows from the front and wait about 16 seconds before three lights turned on, hitting the middle of the circus tent where the creepy tall man stood, grinning like his life depended on it.

"Welcome to the Dark Woods Circus!" He repeated, looking around as if the whole place were full of people, which it was not "I am the ring master, Heath Clark!"

"Tonight, you will be watching our freaks perform amazing tricks and deadly games. Our first performance will be two twins, stuck together right through the middle, tight rope walk, with no net whats so ever," the creepy guy laughed.

_I wonder what he means by 'stuck together through the middle'? _I thought to myself but my answer was soon answered when a light was focused up very high, where a long tight rope stretched out with no net under it. At the far right end two people stood. Well actually, they were a boy and a girl who looked alike in one big clown costume but that's all I could tell. They looked about my age, maybe a year or two younger.

They both had neon green hair, the girls in two simple braids on the sides of her head and the boy had his messy around his face. They must've been twins. They both started to carefully walk across the tight rope. I was wondering how they could do it like it was nothing when they're both stuck in that big costume together! I mean, isn't it hot and full inside?

The boy and girl were halfway across the rope when the place where they had started was set a flame, and the fire was moving fast on the tight rope. Their faces changed from calm to a look of pure horror. They both tried to move faster but the line was jiggling too much.

I leaned forward in my seat wondering if they were going to make it or not with the fire chasing after them and the line jiggling fast. The orange fire reflected in my left green eye and my right violet eye as I watched it move faster towards the struggling twins in the clown costume.

They were about two feet from the plat form and the fire was practically licking their heels. My eyes widened as the fire touched the back of the girls heel just as they made it. She cried out but her brother shushed her and they both bowed towards my direction.

The girls hazel eyes were glazed with unshed tears as they both stood up, climbed down the ladder, and made their exit. I clapped slowly and sat back again, waiting for the ring master to come out. He came out and grinned in my direction while holding a microphone to his mouth.

"Our next performance will be a little blind girl, the age of 6, doing amazing flips and dangerous stunts!" The ring master yelled before walking away. Everything went black. A light turned on in the middle of the circus and there stood a little girl, looking about the age of 6.

She had medium length, purple curly hair that was pulled up on top of the left side of her head. Her eyes were a dead white with a mixture of light pink, and all around both of her eyes was light pink. Under her right eyes was tattoo of a black tear, she was a milky pale color too.

The little girl wore a light purple dress that went to her knees with a thick black chocker around her pale neck and she held a brown, beat up teddy bear by its arm in her right hand, it's left eye was missing. She cocked her head to the left a little bit in a confused manner.

"You're new ain't ya?" She said softly, looking in my direction even though she was obviously blind. She grinned a little bit, it was kind of scary "The clowns are gonna have fun with'cha!" She giggled and then her face turned serious.

She started to do all of these crazy back flips and stuff that freaked me out, but what really freaked me out is when her back was to me and her head turned all the way around and blood was covering her mouth. She grinned up at me, blood dripping from her down her chin.

"Welcome to the Dark Woods Circus, it's so much fun," and with that she turned her head all the way back around and it all went black again. The lights turned on again and this time three people stood in the middle of the circus tent with a big brown horse and five long swords on the dirt floor. All three bowed, including the horse in a rather weird way. There were two women and one man.

One woman was fat and bald, the other woman had a beard and was also bald, and the man was old and too skinny, a nasty skinny. Worst of all, the horse was so skinny that all it looked like was a pile of bones with a fake layer of skin on it that was sagging on it's bones.

The fat women got onto the horses back and the horse didn't even flinch or its legs didn't buckle at all. The horse started to go in circles while the skinny man gave the fat woman two long and extremely pointed swords.

I watched as the fat woman stood on top of the walking horse and tilted her head up, holding the swords up above her head. Then she turned the swords so the point of the swords were pointed directly over her mouth.

She started to put the sword in her mouth, the horse still galloping at a reasonable pace. In a way it was kind of disgusting to watch a fat woman stuffing two extremely long swords into her mouth and down her throat where she could most likely choke on them but acts as if it's no big deal.

The bearded woman stood in the middle of where the horse was galloping with the fat woman kept shoving swords down her throat stood on top of it. The bearded woman picked up three of the long swords and the skinny man set the three of them a flame.

The three swords gleamed with fire, the reflection dancing in my eyes like the tight rope performance did not too long ago. She started to juggle the swords like cool air and then the skinny man started to pull his body parts off, literally.

He took off left his thumb, then left his index finger, and kept going through his fingers, leaving his right fingers on for other things to pull off. He took of his right arm, the sat down and pulled off his left leg as I heard a loud pop go with it making a shiver go down my spin but of course I kept my face bored and had my eyes looking lazy.

The man kept taking off body parts while the fat woman pulled the swords out of her mouth as the horse started to break into a jog and the bearded woman juggled the flaming swords while they spun around dangerously.

The horse came to a stop but the fat woman still stood on top of the horse with both of the horses in her hands while the bearded woman stood with the three swords still a flame in her hands being held by the hilts.

Body parts all attached to his body again, the skinny man stood in front of both the women and the most unexpected thing happened: the women threw the swords they held at the skinny man. My expression never changed but on the inside I was freaking out.

Not even a drop of blood was spilled from any of the wounds all five of the swords had put inside of his body, all sticking out of his sides, three swords still a flame while two swords lay in his body like the other three.

The three performers bowed and exited, the five swords still sticking out of his body at weird angles. My face was still as emotionless as a rock.

Performances flew by and I was getting more and more freaked out as the performances passed by but I was never going to show that on my face obviously. Finally it came to the last act and I was freaked out the point where I didn't think that anything could get any worse.

Boy was I wrong.

Thick metal gates emerged three rows in front of me in front of the very front seats blocking me from the performers big area. A shiver ran down my spine again but I ignored it. The light turned on to the middle of the circus where four animals stood.

An elephant, a bull, a tiger, and a cheetah. All four of the animals were pacing around, looking at each other but none of them going in for the kill. There was a sound that sounded as if a big metal door was opening and a boy was shoved into the middle of the circus ring.

He had messy and shiny blood red hair that got into his eyes and stopped just below his ear lobes. His eyes were a fire like red that blazed with madness and uncontrollable rage. He wore a white and dirt caked straight jacket and dirty jeans.

I stared with an unamused and uninterested look on my face and in my eyes. There was a sound that sounded as if a button was pushed and some locks were popping out of place and the straight jacket was loosened by the looks of it.

Now the sleeves were hanging around his arms, the sleeves going way past his hands but he pushed them up barley above his elbows.

The guy looked at the animals that all had their guards up and looked about ready to charge but the guy was too fast. He moved in a blur of sped and appeared in front of the elephant. He grabbed the animals trunk and tore it right off like ripping a single piece of paper.

The elephant screamed out in pain as blood pour from the new wound from the animals face. Soon the elephant was on the ground, dying a slow and painful death of pain and blood lose. Again, the guy moved like a blur of sped and was in front of the bull now. He grabbed the bulls horns and yanked them off like yanked a leaf off a tree then used the horns to stab the bull in the middle of its forehead, killing it in a matter of seconds.

Now that the two huge beasts were dead, the tiger and the cheetah started to circle the guy, both growling and baring there giant canines at him. The tiger and the cheetah both charged at him but he was too fast. As was the cheetah. The guy was on top of the tiger, riding him as if riding a horse.

The tiger roared in anger as it jumped around, trying to get the guy off of its back but failed epically. The guy used his free hand that wasn't gripping at the tigers fur and thrust it, hard and fast at the tigers back and the tiger stopped moving and dropped to the dirt like a sack of potato's.

There was now only one more animal left and that was the cheetah. I sat forward in my seat just a little bit but kept that bored look plastered on my face. The cheetah moved fast, getting a piece of the guys shoulder and disappearing again.

Outraged that the cheetah actually got a piece of him, the guy glared at the taunting shadows that danced around him, trying to engulf him in their dark abyss that stood outside the one large light that shown down on him.

Again, the cheetah strikes at the gut but he moved faster. The guy swiftly reached out, grabbed the cheetahs mouth with both hands. He put one hand on the top of the cheetahs mouth and the other on the bottom of the jaw and yanked like it was nothing.

There was a loud crack and blood spilled everywhere. I watched as the guy dropped the dead cheetah and turned around. Looking straight. At. Me. A shiver ran down my spine as those red eyes stared at me and I made a face that said I was wasn't fazed by the look but on the inside I was screaming a frenzy.

Our eyes were locked for a little while longer before there was a popping sound again and everything went black again before a light turned on in the middle of the circus again and there stood the extremely tall guy with his creepy grin.

The dead animals bodies were gone along with all the blood and the big gates had disappeared along with the guy. The ring master grinned up at me, his grin getting bigger on his face to the point where it went to the tips of his eyes.

"Thank you for coming to the Dark Woods Circus, we hope to see you again very soon." All the lights in the circus turned on and I blinked a few times before my eyes adjusted to the light. I stood up, stretched, and walked out of the large tent.

Darkness had taken over the sky, stars lighting it up like fireflies at a swamp. _Damn, I was in there for a really long. I guess time flies when you're distracted. _I thought to myself as I stretched once again and began walking down the trail when a very big shadow was cast over my body, blocking the moons light.

I turned around only to see a flash of rows and rows of white teeth that reached the corner of the persons eyes before something hard was brought down on my head, causing my vision to blur and turn back. Before I fell unconscious there was a laugh.

"The Dark Woods Circus is so much fun."

Everything went black.

**Tell me whatcha think! ~Marina :) **


End file.
